Ghosts of Girlfriends Past: Finn Hudson
by Oh-Juice
Summary: Set right before the prom; based off of Ghosts of Girlfriends Past, but with the life of cocky, slightly slutty Finn Hudson and how he meets the ghosts of girlfriends past, present, and future to see where his life is headed if he keeps it up. Finchel.


As soon as Finn and Quinn pulled up to the prom in a white limousine that her parents had obviously rented for her, since it was obvious that he couldn't afford it, Finn knew one thing immediately. Rachel had definitely been part of prom committee. I mean, at first he'd thought that he was just seeing things, or that maybe he'd inhaled too much of Quinn's hairspray in her room that afternoon as she prepped up and he sat bored for a half an hour or so, but as they got closer, he was sure it was true.

There were banners with music notes and bass clef's on them reading "William McKinley Prom Night" or something of the like, and bright colored streamers and balloons dominating the hallways like an infection. Along with that, there were gold stars made from shiny paper or plastic cut out in an almost OCD manner plastered all over almost every single wall in the building. As his eyes drifted from star to star and he entered the building with Quinn at his hip, he felt her glare at him, and he snapped back into 'prom king mode'.

That was something Quinn had made up so that he knew when to act overly polite and hand out stickers and pins for "Fuinn as Prom Couple" like there was no tomorrow. He thought it was a little bit dumb; did it really matter? I mean, he was all for being popular. He loved it, actually. He just liked feeling on top… Or, he hated being on bottom. He could deal with the middle though. Quinn, he didn't actually understand. It's like she wanted to win this stupid title so bad that she completely disregarded his feelings about it, and it was starting to get on his nerves.

"Finn, come here." He glanced over to his girlfriend with an expecting smile, but it disappeared when she was instantly all over his tie, which happened to be a little bit lopsided.

"It's fine," He started as he felt the fabric tighten a little on his neck in a choking sort of way, but was quickly cut off.

"Fine's not good enough, Finn." She snapped quietly, trying to keep appearances with a small smile. "Fine's not going to get us those crowns. Don't you want this?"

"… Yes." He lied a little, putting on a small fake smile. As he glanced around, he sent the girls on the opposite side of the hallway a smile, Quinn far too concentrated on his tie to notice. It's just, after everything, he just felt on top of the world in most ways. Sure, there might have been something he was repressing, but he'd recently won a huge football game, kissed just about every girl in school, and won over a girl he'd set his sights on for a while by then.

Sure, he was kind of regretting it now, but he should have been ecstatic. One thing he did know is that he was a bit of a stud around the school.

As she finished messing with his clothing, Finn turned back to the scene of the prom, moving past the men in tuxes and the women in their gowns, most of which he didn't even really know anyways, and payed his donation to let them in.

"I'm going to go vote," Quinn said with almost a laugh at the fact that she'd be voting herself as prom queen, and moved past him to go in her light aqua dress to the table off to the right.

I mean, a year ago, he'd really liked Quinn. He loved her. But… Well, he was pretty sure that after he broke up with a certain someone else, he was just going to her because he felt heartbroken. He wasn't one hundred percent sure, and he'd never admit it out loud, but… Well, when Quinn wasn't all chick batty, she was pretty nice, to him at least. She had a cute smile and those rosy cheeks and those golden locks… They'd actually slept together a few weeks beforehand. He thought she was all celibate (you know, "it's all about the teasing, not about the pleasing"), but apparently a baby can change a person. After testing the waters, though, he knew that was a hot button topic, so he never brought it up.

And he didn't actually expect her to give it up; you know, her 'second virginity'. I mean, what if he knocked her up for real this time…? She seemed to have that figured out though, or at least let it progress like it was supposed to… She even said her first time should have been with him, and though he didn't return the sentiment, he almost felt the same way at the time; that girl could put a spell on him. Sure, he had felt messed up after his first time, since it didn't mean jack squat, but… Well, he was a guy, and at the time, his penis was the one doing the thinking, not him.

And he did like Quinn, really, and it had meant something...

Kind of.

As Finn glanced around inside, he noticed his brother and Blaine (some guy from Dalton) slowdancing and smiled to himself. I mean, in a completely hetero way; Kurt was a bro to him, and it was cool that he finally found someone right for him. His eyes drifted from the couple around to Santana, who'd gone with Karofsky, but was alone drinking punch. His eyebrow raised a little. Hm. He took some steps closer and started pouring himself some punch.

"Hey," Finn said with a small half-grin her way.

Santana gave him an incredulous look. "Tone in down, Mister Testosterone. We had a single hook-up; What do I look like to you, a Holiday inn?" She had bite to her tone.

Finn pursed his lips as she walked back with a click to her high heels to accompany her date in a repulsed sort of way, and he finished pouring himself a glass before Quinn appeared at his side once again.

"Thank you." She sent him a sweet smile, pressing a teasing kiss to his cheek as the cup was taken out of his hands and she trotted off to talk to Brittany.

Sam seemed to be there alone, or at least with Mercedes and Tina who was with Artie, all hovering in a group of Glee kids rather than with their respective parties. For some reason, though, Finn didn't feel like going over there; he'd rather scope things out. Not to mention, he had other things on his mind.

Finn stood there for a second before letting out a sigh and pouring himself out another glass. He took a sip as he turned around, and when he did, he almost spit it out out of shock.

There stood Jesse St. James.

He gave St. James a confused, clearly hateful stare. I mean, by then, he didn't really have any right to be mad at him; he could have come here with anybody… But Finn knew why he was here, and it pissed him off. Sure, him and Rachel were no longer dating, but they were friends, and Finn knew that this guy was all wrong for her.

Jesse didn't seem to notice, but Finn followed his vision to see something exquisite; Rachel was dressed all in a baby-pink sink looking dress that fit her perfectly, clinging to her figure and highlighting her curves in a modest sort of way… She had her hair pinned up, but some specifically picked ringlets of the chocolaty brown locks draped down to her olive-tinted shoulders. Her eyes were bright in the fluorescent lights, staring straight at him, and it was like-

Wait, straight at him?

He noticed himself staring and picked his jaw back up off the floor, quickly glancing around to find Quinn. When he couldn't in the dimmed lights of the prom, he turned back to Rachel, who seemed to be walking towards Jesse, and met her half-way, so that he'd interjected it.

"Uh, hi, Rachel." He said, trying to keep his eyes on her face rather than study the beautiful appearance she had on.

"Hello, Finn." She said in a sort of casual way, smiling a little. "You look nice; you match."

"Match?" He responded with a confused sort of look.

"Yes, with Quinn. Your tie." She pointed out simply, keeping the obvious hurt out of her voice as she said it, and he glanced over to Quinn then down at his tie before nodding.

"Uh, yeah. I think she might have planned it that way." He paused for a second. Say something. "You look really nice tonight." He added in a rushed tone.

She smiled slightly. "Thanks, Finn. You look charming." His smile subsided and he nodded slightly. Things were awkward between them. He didn't like it. They used to be like best friends.

"Who'd you come with?"

"I came with Mercedes and Sam. You know, as friends." She said with a smile. "I feel like it'd be more fun this way anyways."

"I uh… I liked your song at regionals." He said, and he noticed her frowning a little. "I forgot to tell you there… I got distracted." By Quinn, he didn't mention. "But, yeah. It was really nice… I-"

"Finn, what are you doing?" She asked with her frown deepening. He hated that. Those perfect lips curving into that pout.

"Talking to you?" He asked with a frown adorning his lips as well.

"… Wouldn't you rather talk to your date?" She asked simply, pointing to Quinn, who looked completely pissed. She had a good reason too.

"… Well …" No. "Yeah, I guess." He said before nodding and starting back over to Quinn. Sigh. He didn't know what to do; nothing seemed satisfactory. When he was with Quinn, it was like he only saw the prom queen obsessed part of her, and when he was with Rachel, it was obvious that he either had to forgive her or move on. And Santana didn't want anything to do with him anymore! What the hell; before, he had every girl in his life attached to his little finger, and now it was like he couldn't even get one if he tried.

"What are you /doing?/" Quinn asked, clearly annoyed, but acting as if he'd just killed a kitten. Finn shook his head, moving past her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I have to go get some air."

Finn's head was spinning, and it wasn't good. His brain just wouldn't shut up. He felt nauseous. He walked further outside, and put a hand to his head and sat down outside of the school, glancing around. Ice was still melting, leaving a gross layer of mud and slime around most places, but the bench he'd picked was relatively dry. As he was glancing around, he thought things through a little further, letting out an exasperated sigh.

Quinn or Rachel… Or Cheerios… Or someone else. Or nobody? Everything seemed to be about girls. Girls girls girls. It's like that's all he saw! At school, in class, he thought about girls. When he was trying to sleep he thought about girls. When he was playing Xbox… Well, he thought about Xbox, but just about every other situation he could think of, he was thinking about girls. Even right then, everything revolved around them…

And he had absolutely no idea what to do about anything.

Then, something hit him smack in the head, and he felt himself fall forward and hit the cement face-first. His eyes closed instantly and his thoughts finally stopped…

…

…

…

"Wake up"

…

…

…

"I said WAKE UP, Sasquatch!"

Finn groaned as he got up off the ground, wearily opening his eyes to see Santana in front of him. "Santana?" He asked in a mumble as he rubbed his eyes and looked down at the ground to see an icicle shattered next to him on the ground. Oh. Ow. As he looked back up to her, he held his head, which he was pretty sure had some slight bleeding and / or swelling. But even through the headache, he was pretty sure something about her looked different.

Instead of dressed in the slim fitting purple strapless excuse for a dress she was wearing before, she was plad in the same thing, only white. Kind of ironic considering, but as much as he rubbed his eyes, it remained the holy color, and he remained confused.

"You're not the same looking…" He said with his eyebrows pulled together as he got to his feet haphazardly, with none of the help she hadn't been kind enough to offer. "Did you change"

She rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and follow me. I don't have time for this."

"Wait, what? Why? To the nurse?" Finn looked back to the school to see that the decorations were gone. Had he been knocked out for that long…?

"No, we're going to revisit your past." She said and took his hand to forcefully drag him into the school.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! I'll have a new chapter up eventually... (; But I'd love a review to say if you enjoyed reading it or if you'd like to read more?<em>

_Until next time! (:_

_- Olive_


End file.
